Wifey
by rappicasso
Summary: <html><head></head>"Sepertinya, Sehun Hyung tidak terlalu buruk untuk menjadi Mommy-ku." / "Apa kau bilang, Wu Taeyong?" / Mati kedengaran lebih baik. Ide ibunya kali ini benar-benar gila. Masa ia harus menikahi pria? Dan sialnya, pria itu bukan pria! Ah, maksudku, dia masih bocah! Usianya bahkan hanya setahun lebih tua dari putranya. Demi Tuhan, Yifan bukan gay, apalagi pedophilia! / [KrisHun]</html>


Wu Yifan adalah sosok pria yang bisa dibilang nyaris sempurna―karena faktanya, tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang sempurna. Ia bagai pangeran yang melompat dari dalam buku dongeng, atau karakter manga yang mendadak hidup di dunia nyata. Mungkin ini terkesan berlebihan, tapi inilah faktanya.

Yifan adalah pria perpaduan China dan Kanada―memiliki perawakan tinggi, rambut pirang dan bergaris wajah tegas khas orang Barat, bermata sipit, berkulit pucat dan mempunyai kelembutan khas orang Timur. Ia lahir dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang terlampau berada. Otaknya cerdas seperti anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Wu Yifan memang sosok pria yang bisa dibilang nyaris sempurna. Mungkin, ia bisa dikatakan sempurna, jika bukan karena dua fakta yang siap menohok wanita―atau pria―manapun yang jatuh hati padanya.

Yifan sudah pernah beristri dan memiliki seorang putra.

Pernah menikah dan memiliki anak memang bukan suatu masalah. Apalagi, Yifan dipisahkan dari istrinya karena kematian, bukan peceraian. Seharusnya, siapapun yang tertarik pada Yifan, tidak perlu trauma dibayang-bayangi oleh perceraian. Namun tetap saja, siapapun pasti ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang menjadikannya sebagai yang pertama dan terakhir.

Yifan sebenarnya tidak mempemasalahkan jika dirinya tidak menikah lagi. Hanya saja, putra semata wayangnya―Wu Taeyong―pasti masih membutuhkan figur seorang ibu yang bisa menemaninya di saat Yifan sibuk bekerja atau mendidiknya dengan ilmu pengetahuan atau moral. Dan sejak ibunya pergi, Taeyong hanya bisa mendapatkan figur seorang ibu dari sang nenek. Tetap saja, rasanya berbeda.

Namun setiap kali Yifan ingin menjajaki hubungan dengan beberapa wanita, wanita-wanita itu justru pergi meninggalkan Yifan saat mengetahui bahwa Yifan mengajak Taeyong dalam kencan mereka.

"Padahal, Tiffany Auntie sangat cantik―sama seperti Mommy." Taeyong memainkan boneka llama―kado pemberian Yifan untuknya―yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Raut wajahnya nampak sedih. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan matanya nampak agak basah.

Yifan melirik sekilas ke arah putranya―hanya sekilas, karena ia masih harus fokus pada jalanan. Sejujurnya, ia tak tega melihat Taeyong bersedih seperti itu. Selalu berakhir seperti ini, setiap keduanya baru saja bertemu dengan wanita-wanita yang disebut Taeyong sebagai 'calon Mommy-nya'.

Mereka baru saja bertemu dengan Tiffany Hwang―seorang desainer muda dengan karier yang lumayan bagus. Wanita itu nampak cantik dan memiliki eyes smile yang indah. Kepribadiannya juga sangat baik dan Yifan berpikir bahwa Tiffany cocok untuk menjadi ibu Taeyong. Hanya saja, Tiffany sama dengan wanita-wanita sebelumnya―tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan dengan Yifan, karena pria itu sudah memiliki anak.

Yifan hanya bisa mendesah kecil jika ia mengingat jawaban-jawaban yang sama dari bibir para wanita itu, setiap usai bertatap muka dengan Taeyong. Apakah tak ada satu pun wanita di dunia ini yang bisa menerima fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang duda beranak satu?

Yifan menghentikan mobilnya perlahan, saat lampu lalu lintas di depannya berubah warna menjadi merah. Ia menoleh dan menatap Taeyong yang masih tertunduk lesu. Tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala putranya sambil memberi usapan penuh kasih sayang. "Jangan bersedih seperti itu, Tae. Daddy yakin, kita pasti akan menemukan Mommy baru untukmu."

Taeyong mendongak. "Tapi, kapan?" Nada suaranya terdengar begitu menuntut. "Dad, ternyata wanita-wanita itu sama saja." Taeyong membuang mukanya. "Tidak ada yang mau menerima keberadaanku. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku menyusul Mommy dan membiarkan Daddy bahagia bersama wanita pilihan Daddy." Suaranya terdengar sendu.

Yifan melirik lampu lalu lintas di atasnya yang masih berwarna merah. Ia menyentuh pipi putranya dan menariknya lembut agar bocah berusia 15 tahun yang emosinya masih labil itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Daddy tidak butuh wanita manapun, Tae. Daddy hanya butuh kau."

Taeyong mengedipkan matanya dengan lucu.

Dan Yifan melepas tangannya dari pipi Taeyong.

Lampu hijau sudah menyala.

―

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**wifey**

starring:

**Wu Yifan | Lee Taeyong | Oh Sehun**

―

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Ibu Yifan―Vivian Wu―berbisik pelan pada sang putra saat pria bertubuh tinggi tegap itu baru saja memasuki ruang tengah bersama putranya.

Yifan masih terdiam dan berjalan mendekat ke arah ibunya.

Sementara Taeyong sudah berlari sekuat tenaga ke lantai dua―langsung menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

Taeyong membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Membuat Yifan dan ibunya sedikit berjingkat.

"Nah, ibu pasti sudah tahu apa jawabannya." Yifan mendesah pendek. Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang di ruang tengah. Matanya terpejam.

Vivian hanya mampu menatap sendu ke arah pintu kamar Taeyong dari lantai bawah. Selalu saja seperti ini. Ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Yifan kembali menemui jalan buntu. Vivian duduk di samping Yifan. Tangannya mengelus lembut bahu putranya. "Sabarlah, Fan."

Yifan menghela nafas berat dan membuka kedua matanya. "Aku bisa bersabar, Bu. Tapi, Taeyong?" Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Dia bahkan bilang bahwa akan jauh lebih baik jika dia pergi menyusul ibunya daripada melihat aku kesusahan mencari pasangan hidup lagi," ungkapnya. "Demi Tuhan. Aku tidak butuh wanita manapun untuk mendampingiku. Aku hanya butuh Taeyong. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Usapan tangan Vivian pada bahu Yifan pun semakin intens. "Iya, Ibu tahu itu, Fan," gumamnya pelan. "Tapi kau tetap membutuhkan pendamping hidup―untuk membantumu membesarkan Taeyong." Vivian kembali menegaskan kalimat itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Siapa, Bu? Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Yifan menuntut. Ia geram pada takdirnya yang rumit. "Jika Ibu bisa membawakanku seorang saja yang bersedia kunikahi, aku pasti akan menikahinya saat itu juga. Aku janji."

Vivian menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Matanya mengerjap.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

―

Hari itu adalah hari Jumat. Artinya, Yifan bisa pulang lebih awal dari kantornya, sehingga ia bisa menjemput Taeyong dari latihan sepak bola. Sore itu, Yifan sudah tiba di tempat latihan Taeyong. Latihan Taeyong baru akan usai 30 menit lagi. Yah, hitung-hitung ia bisa menyaksikan putranya yang asyik bermain bola. Matanya mencari-cari sosok putranya di tengah lapangan.

Taeyong yang menyadari keberadaan ayahnya pun langsung melambaikan tangannya sebentar, lalu kembali mengejar bola yang sedang digiring oleh tim lawannya.

Yifan menarik sudut bibirnya saat ia mendapati Taeyong berlarian dengan lincah dan sangat cekatan dalam merebut bola. Yifan tidak cukup pandai bermain sepak bola. Dulunya, dia adalah seorang pemain basket. Entah dari mana, Taeyong bisa memiliki bakat bermain sepak bola. Yifan asyik memperhatikan gerakan Taeyong, saat ponselnya berdering cukup nyaring. Yifan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Halo?"

"Yifan!" Itu suara ibunya.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Yifan penasaran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh ibunya. Biasanya, ibunya lebih senang membicarakan sesuatu secara langsung dengannya atau sekedar mengirim pesan singkat.

"Ibu memilik kabar gembira untukmu." Ibunya tertawa pelan di seberang sana.

Yifan mengernyit bingung. "Kabar gembira apa, Bu?" tanyanya makin penasaran.

"Ibu sudah berhasil menemukan seseorang yang bersedia menikah denganmu."

"..." Yifan terdiam selama beberapa detik ke depan. Apa ia salah dengar? Atau ibunya salah bicara? Tidak, tidak. Itu adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Jadi, ibunya sudah menemukan orang itu?!

Astaga! Secepat inikah?

"Yifan?"

"A-ah, iya, Bu." Yifan mendadak gagap. Ia masih diselimuti perasaan terkejut. "Ibu benar-benar sudah menemukannya?"

"Tentu saja, Yifan Sayang. Ibu akan segera mengatur pertemuan untukmu dengan dia."

Yifan berdeham pelan. "B-baiklah, Bu. Terserah Ibu saja," jawabnya masih kedengaran gagap.

"_Okay_. Ibu tutup dulu ya teleponnya?"

"Ya, Bu."

Sambungan terputus.

Yifan masih tak percaya dengan ini.

Ini nyata ya?

Berarti dia akan segera menikah lagi?

Astaga.

Yifan masih belum percaya.

―

"Kau terlihat sangat hebat, Jagoan." Yifan mengacak rambut Taeyong dengan gemas. Ia bangga dengan putranya yang berhasil membawa kemenangan untuk timnya. Meski ini hanyalah latihan biasa, namun Yifan yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti Taeyong bisa menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat.

"Siapa dulu ayahnya?" Taeyong tersenyum lebar ke arah Yifan.

Yifan tergelak. "Kau bisa saja, Tae."

Pasangan ayah dan anak itu sedang berjalan bersisian menuju lapangan parkir.

"Oh ya, Tae. Ngomong-ngomong soal Mommy―"

"Mommy baru kan?" Taeyong langsung memotong ucapan Yifan. Matanya menyipit lucu, sementara bibirnya melantunkan tawa yang indah. "_Well_, sepertinya Sehun Hyung tidak cukup buruk untuk menjadi Mommy-ku."

DEG!

Yifan langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Yifan yakin bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

Sehun Hyung?

Siapa dia?

"Apa kau bilang, Wu Taeyong?" Yifan menoleh sambil melemparkan tatapan tajam pada putranya.

Taeyong meringis. "Oops, sepertinya aku salah bicara."

**keep or delete?**

**dee's note:**

yeay saya nambah ff baru /ditusuk-tusuk sampai mati/

idenya muncul pas saya barusan baca ff TaoRis (padahal genrenya beda jauh). mendadak pingin bikin KrisHun yang agak mirip sama ff sebelah /lirik Like Father Like Son/ disana kan hubungan KrisHun itu sebatas ayah-anak. kalo disini, hubungan mereka nantinya bakal jadi pasangan kekasih, tapi karena Sehun masih muda, jadinya lebih mirip kayak ayah-anak. sebenernya ini juga buat menuhi permintaan temen saya (**nox** dan **nam**, yang selama ini suka sumbang ide ff buat saya) yang pingin interaksi KrisHun kayak di Like Father Like Son.

saya tahu tanggungan ff saya masih banyak, tapi saya akan mencoba buat nyelesaiin. tenang aja, saya tipe author yang bertanggung jawab, walau updatenya terhitung lumayan ngaret hihi xD

okay, saya benar-benar butuh pendapat readers di kotak review tentang ff ini. apakah harus dilanjut atau tidak?

xoxo,

rappicasso


End file.
